Ice: leaving the fool behind
by everfire
Summary: Kurama and Hiei do something unforgivable in the mountains. yaoi lemon. don't like don't read. warning: extreme agnst and blood and gore.


Song: Ice

By: Sarah Mclaklan

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or any of it's charactors.

Please read and review!

_POV Hiei_

_The ice is thin come on dive in_

Snow was softly falling, surrounding the world in a soft haze. Red splintered in through the soft gentle landscape, Cracks in the perfect snow, veins crawling over forgotten dreams. Death, soft and quiet descended over me. Blood warm and sticky in contrast to the cold transient snow.

_underneath my lucid skin_

_the cold is lost, forgotten_

I feel your hand in mine soft and teasing gently, melding into me without stopping to ask.

The blood trailed over my hand and blended into yours. We became connected by the blood that belonged to neither of us, rather it owned us, tested our closeness and our faith. Nothing but black and red to taint the white...standing out like the beads of red scattered over the world. Had I truly killed? Like that again?

Your feathered beauty leaning into me shaking from the cold. My body reacted warming you. I let lose my power, I allowed you to be filled. Your hand seeks my warmth, I give you what you seek without even thinking, releasing my clothing to revel my body. Your hand seeks my body, my warmth, But as I see when I look into your dark eyes, your soul was seeking mine. The heat pulsated under my skin, like a thin veil covering it as it tried to escape. Inside me, deep, the solace to the cold reverberated and beat, a core that was stirred by your longing touch.

_Hours pass days pass time stands still_

Time seemed so meaningless inside your arms, like a whisper between people you have no relation to. How long we stayed motionless in this world of frost I'll never know, you managed to talk me into believing that you weren't nearing death. You didn't shy from the blood that covered me. You just took it in as a part of me searching over it like you did to ever inch of me. You sent shivers over my sweltering skin when you let those tracing fingers along my chest leaving blood trails to mark where you have been.

_light gets dark and darkness fills_

The dying sun became no more, slowly sliding away into nothingness. A moonless night covering our meeting. I had the feeling that nothing would matter if only I could get you closer, keep you from slipping away teasingly. Your hand covered in dark dried blood hovered over my chapped lipsMy body shuddered as a whole when your finger lightly touched them. My lips part in a gasp. Your lips took me in, stealing me, unresisting.**You**flooded me, your smell, your lips, your tongue plunging into me, seeking **me**, my sound, my reaction, my taste.

_my secret heart forbidden..._

How did you get this close? So near me? I feel your body arch againstme. I feel your clothing fall away like leavesI feel you meld and assimilate into me covered in blood that is only my fault, taking in every fault and making it beautiful. I feel as if I don't deserve it. Your hands setting my body apart exploring it with those hands. I should say no but I would rather allow you to feel it as well. Is this love? Or worship?

P.O.V. change.Kurama

_I think you worried for me then_

It felt so unreal having ever single part of you pressed into me, leaning into me as I did to you. This couldn't be happening. The lights danced around my eyes sending flashes of meaning into my heart. I felt my strength leaving me slowly, departing from my chest first. My lungs began to burn in the cold air despite your attempts to warm me.

_the subtle ways that I'd give in but I know_

You look at me as if expecting me to blame you. Your blood red eyes burrowing holes into mine, looking for the culpability you feel you deserve. Yet, I can't make myself believe you were at fault. The proof of it soaking across my whole body and slipping over your fingertips. I look back with a request in my eyes as well. Do you love me?

_you liked the show_

I bend away from you, pulling myself up in the snow, for a moment relishing the way your eyes hungrily drank up the sight of me.

_tied down to this bed of shame_

Then I realized that I was bare before you; my skin exposed to the elements. My desire coloring my skin regardless of the temperature. You moved up closer to me and my heat spread to color my face as well. You reached to stroke along my back from my shoulders dipping down with my natural curve. As your hand moved it leaved behind sticky bits of blood. The blood was only a smear unable to drip as it used to. With each motion you cannot help but leave taint on my skin that before was as untouched as the snow.

_you tried to move around the pain_

Then your body was leaning over me and your hands we searching lower, spreading the red farther and deeper into my being. Soon there would be no way to wash your sin from mine, as we melded the trespasses. Your arms slipped around my abdomen and you leaned forward putting your whole weight into one forward motion.

_but oh_

I threw back my head, letting the scream split my body as it felt it already had been. My head dipped down to rest in the snow, small whimpers still falling from my lips.

_your soul is anchored_

You arms hold me fast, and I know that there is no changing my mind. Tears well in my eyes but you only sit perfectly motionless waiting for some unseen sign that tells you to begin. The feeling of you, just waiting there, is like gravity pulling down on my body but from the inside in a circle. Your like a pressure that hurts, in the same way a heavy rock does when placed on tender flesh.

_The only comfort is the moving of the river_

Then you moved back slowly slower than you entered and I felt a pleasure that was indescribable. My whole body shook and my legs threatened to give out below me.

_You enter into me, a lie upon your lips_

"Just once more," you confide to my ear and I nod not knowing what else to do. My whole body is focused into pain and a fiery, molten emotion I can't remember ever feeling before. My lungs search for air and I gasp even harder when you repeat your earlier motion. The shear pressure building everywhere is sure to crush me.

_offer what you can, I'll take all that I can get_

Then you wrench yourself backwards and for just an instant I'm full of the burning again, and I can't help but moan.

_only a fool's here..._

I close my eyes as you assail me again, Somehow I feel betrayed by this, and I turn to look back at you countenance. No pain disfigures your face but pleasure and worry have chiseled lines I have never seen in your expression. Smiling that I could cause such an effect I decide to try to endure.

_I don't like your tragic sighs_

My determination wavers as soon as your next blow hit my insides and pain clouds my mind. Then you pull back, and I shiver, then you push forward and I prepare for the pain, but I shiver. I want you to keep moving.

_as if your god has passed you by well hey fool_

You start to slow to a near-stop, misreading my intention. So, I push my body upwards to meet yours. You gasp as that molten heat blasts through you and I whimper in gratification.

_that's your deception_

You experiment by pushing forward, and I repeat my joyous whimper. Before it could really begin however I felt my lungs squeeze shut and I collapse to the snow coughing. You pull out and I shiver without being able to make a sound and you touch my face

"Kurama,' you call and I wonder giddily who that is, "Come on, Kurama, you'll be fine."

I want to respond so I move my mouth then a windy gust starts to barely move and word come into existence, "I think I'm stabbed in my lungs now."

"Kurama," you look at me confused and distressed, "You know they poisoned you."

"Am I that person?" I asked with sudden urgency.

You shook your head, "What person? Who?"

"The one that's.." I started to lose my ablity to make the wind so I forced it out, "Most...important...to...Hiei..."

_your angels speak with jilted tongues_

Without warning I feel like I'm falling backwards and the colors of the room shift, but I hear someone.

"Kurama!" you call, you must love that person to scream so much."I wont forgive you if you die! I'll kill you myself you dumb fox, I know you could have prevented this!"

Somewhere in the back of my mind I think, 'he still can't say it' and I wonder if this is enough.

POV change Hiei

_the serpent's tale has come undone you have no_

I watch you, as your red hair fans around you and your blotched blood skin pales. A sick sort of calm overcomes me. Your bright green eyes stare up at me blankly as if waiting for something or maybe you're watching something no mortal could see. I smirk just a bit as I realize I wouldn't have thought that about anyone but you.

_strength to squander_

I know that I will be able to see your soul slowly leave your body, wrenching your life force away. I know that you wont see me and you'll walk off to a river in the realm of the deadand I knowthat it will be more beautiful to you than it ever was when you were alive. I know that your soul will be rowed in a boat to the other side where your punishment or paradise awaits you.

A sudden thought occurs to me, Koenma had better give Kurama a paradise, or I'm gonna kill him. After all, all we did was under his orders, until this, but that would be my burden to bear.

_The only comfort is the moving of the river_

Your eyes slip closed and panic grips me, but I force myself to watch as your souldetaches itself from it's mortal coil. Your shapeless smoke slides forward and I realize something, you must have had a lot of regrets, I had always hoped that your soul would make a perfect sphere. I blink, 'would I have so many regrets as well?'

_You enter into me, a lie upon your lips_

I prepare myself to be alone; I try to ignore you. Your soul slips between my lips like an un-solid kiss. I close my eyes as your emotions waft inside my unprotected psyche. Within an instant I start to cry, feeling your sadness as my own, and knowing the desire you have not to go, to not leave me alone.

_offer what you can, I'll take all that I can get_

"I'll see you in paradise." That what I feel like you've said to me. I have so much pain to erase to get there, such a life to redeem to get my place at your side, but punishment would be paradise if we both we there. Then I shake my head and smirk, like I want to die, like I'll die anytime soon. Stupid fox, I'll never see you again.

_only a fool's here to stay_

What a asinine idea, it must have been the fox's, and really what was he thinking attacking my mind like that...he should no better.

_only a fool's here to stay_

I hear jingling like the imagined sound of snow and I look down, a few gems roll at my feet. Something to sell I think for just a second before I see a new one form, before I feel another one fall. I reach up to my face and touch the wetness of unformed gems, of liquid tears. My legs give out and I fall to the ground. I know where you are...and I know that I can't go. "Partner." I whisper softly to the snow. "Kurama!" my mind screams to everything that I can reach with my ki.The massive amount of energy lost leaves me unable to move and I fall to the cold ground.

_only a fool's here..._

Hiei's body lay naked curled up to the cold form of his eternal partner, his body still vainly trying to keep him warm. Scattered all around them were the bodies of humans ripped apart in the most violent fashion, by swords and claws.


End file.
